


Ground Up Cherry Pits

by Aimandfire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I just relized how those tags look, M/M, Other, Poison, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleep Deprivation, Suicide Attempt, Tentacles, fake - Freeform, no one dies, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimandfire/pseuds/Aimandfire
Summary: Remus was surprised when Logan came to his room to ask for some poison for an experiment. Convinced Logan plans to kill his brother Roman gives him fake poison instead. The truth however is far worse than he imagined.And this is Remus so that's saying something.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 199





	Ground Up Cherry Pits

“Remus I need a favor.” Logan asked nervously as soon as Remus opened the door. Remus blinked in confusion. No one ever came to find him, nevermind ask him for help. They didn’t trust him, and Remus didn’t blame him. Remus always tried to ‘improve’ the others' ideas, and they didn’t like that. Logan never even asked Roman’s help, finding the creative side too extra and dramatic. Remus was even moreso, so why was Logan at his door, asking for a favor?

“Well well well. Have you finally gotten sick of my perfect brother?” Remus said, only a tiny bit bitter. He didn’t miss how Logan flinched slightly at the mention of Roman’s name.

“I-Well, I suppose I just don’t want to deal with him right now.” Logan practically spat out, looking to the ground as he spoke. Remus was intrigued now.

“Aww, did something finally happen? Did your perfect family facade finally snap?” Remus snapped his head to the side for emphasis as he spoke, smile stretching over his pale face. “We were all waiting for it to happen. For the picture perfect sides to fall apart and shatter like glass, for your feet to bleed as it rests under you.” Remus cackled at the prospect, a truly frightening sound.

“Nothing happened, Roman is just far too nosey. He doesn’t understand a word I say yet insists I explain everything to him.” Logan said, his voice filled with obvious disdain, but there was something Remus couldn’t place in his voice. “I just need some chemicals for some… Experiments that I can’t summon myself.” 

“Oh? Do tell, what do you need?” Remus asked coyly, now far too curious to turn Logan away.

“Liquid cyanide.” Logan said plainly, and Remus blinked in confusion.

“Pardon?” Remus questoned, not sure he heard Logan correctly.

“I need liquid cyanide, it’s for an experiment.” Logan said again, and this time Remus knew he heard Logan correctly. Remus took a closer look at the logical side and noticed a few things. He was pale, and his outfit wasn’t nearly as neat as usual. There were circles under his eyes and his hair was a bit messy too. If it was anyone else Remus wouldn’t have thought anything was out of place but Logan was always meticulous with his clothing. The messiness made him look a little unhinged.

“Are you going to tell me why?” Remus asked, keeping his voice light and playful.

“Are you going to help?” Logan responded, clearly not in the mood to play Remus’s game. Remus thought about it. Logan was clearly mad at his brother, and it was clear something happened to make him mad. Did he want to kill the light sides? Patton and Virgil he could care less about, but he wouldn’t let anything happen to Roman, and it seemed like that was where most of Logan’s anger was directed to. But Logan was also smart. If he wanted poison he’d find a way to get it. Remus needed time to think.

“Eh, why not?” Logan let out a sigh of relief at Remus’s words. “But because I’ve never actually seen liquid cyanide before, it’s going to take some time. Be back in three hours?” Logan looked slightly upset at the delay, but not angry. He slouched slightly, then nodded.

“That’s fair. I will be back in three hours.” Logan said softly, before walking down the hall, away from Remus’s room. Remus didn’t close the door till Logan was long gone, then proceeded to have a minor mental breakdown.

“AAAAAAARG!” He screamed, glad the rooms were soundproof, but also worried about Logan wanting poison. Roman wasn’t an idiot, but he was far more naive than Remus. If Logan went to princey for a poison he would have probably just handed it over, no questions asked. Logan knows this, and he also trusts Roman more than Remus. He went to Remus cause he wanted to hide it. He was going to poison someone, and he trusted Remus not to tell. Remus didn’t know what to do.

Cyanide was clear right? Could Remus just give Logan water and call it a day? No, Logan would figure that out quickly. Remus had to give him something, or Logan would just go get something else. There were plenty of ways to kill people, Remus would know. Poison was quite boring, but also quite effective, and Logan was all about practicality. 

Remus could give Logan something else though, something that wasn’t quite so lethal. Perhaps something that wasn’t poison at all? Maybe vinegar or some other clear liquid? Or how about a less lethal poison? Something that would show side effects, but not kill anyone. 

Remus started to look up poisons on his computer. He wanted something that wasn’t lethal, but the victims could still tell something was amiss. He finally found Ketamine, which wasn’t even really a poison. It was a drug that would make someone dizzy, tired, nauseous, and would effect a victim's vision, perhaps even causing hallucinations. Wouldn’t that be fun? Another benefit is that you’d have to take a truly absorbine amount to be lethal. If Remus gave Logan about 20 mg then it wouldn’t be even close to lethal. This way Remus could see who Logan was trying to kill without anyone getting hurt.

Still, he was unsure about it all. Logan was smart, and would figure out Remus’s deceit. He glanced at the clock and was shocked at how much time had passed. Logan was going to be here any second, and Remus still didn’t have much of a plan.

“Janus!” He yells in a panic. Planning ahead wasn’t his forte, and he needed help. Deceit appeared promptly in his room, looking calm.

“Ah Remus, I’m not in the mood to dissect another corpse. How about another time?” He calmly stated, but looked confused when he saw Remus’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Remus opened his mouth to speak, but froze. He didn’t actually know how to explain everything to Deceit, and didn’t have the time. Logan was never late, and Remus only knew he needed to act.

“I’m going to give something to Logan, and I need you to watch him.” Remus blurted out while holding a small vial of Ketamine simply labeled ‘CN’

“Okkkkk? Can you clarify?” Deceit asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t have time to explain!” Remus said, before glancing back to the clock. “I just need you to tell me what he uses it for, what he does with it.” Remus said, his tone of voice conveying a high level of importance, but Deceit still didn’t understand why.

“What exactly is in that vial?” Deceit asked, not sure exactly what Remus was playing at but knowing he didn’t like where it was headed. However Remus didn’t have time to explain as there was a calculated knock on the door. He waved Deceit from the view of the door so Logan wouldn’t see him but he could see Logan, before swinging the door open.

Logan somehow looked different than before. He was still a bit disheveled, but he seemed much calmer than before. He looked peaceful, and happy. It’s been a while since Remus has seen Logan happy, and it was almost disturbing. 

“Here you go! Now be careful with your mad science experiments.” Remus warned as he placed the vial in Logan’s hands. Logan laughed softly, so quiet Janus could barely hear it.

“Thank you Remus, I knew I could count on you. Thank you so much.” His voice was quiet and wispy, and a wide smile crossed over his face. Remus hadn’t seen a genuine smile in so long from him, and it was slightly disturbing.

“So what are you-” Remus started to ask, but was cut off by pure shock as Logan downed the entire bottle in front of his door.

“Well what do you need me for?” Janus joked, but froze at Remus’s shock. “Remus what was in that?” He demanded, storming over to the door.

“Oh, you’re here too.” Logan mumbled quietly, a smile wide on his face still.

“WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK LOGAN!” Remus practically screeched at the logical side. “YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS FUCKING CYNIDE, THE FUCK.”

“Wait, that wasn’t poison?” Logan’s face dropped and suddenly he looked like a deer in headlights, like prey. Janus was confused, concerned, and was quite certain that the word ‘cyanide’ and ‘poison’ was thrown around way too much for his liking, he did not want to handle it alone. In an instant he summoned the other three light sides, Patton wearing an apron and looking confused. Roman was holding a script and seemed to have been in the middle of a dramatic soliloquy. Virgil looked rather annoyed, sitting cross legged and eating cookie butter from the jar.

“Ummm, what's goin-” Patton started, but was quickly cut off by Logan.

“How could you! I trusted you!” He was now enraged, tears streaming down his face. Roman didn’t know what was going on but was quick to blame his brother.

“What did you do!” He demanded, unsheathing a sword and pressing it against Remus’s neck.

“Noooot give him poison?” Remus replied, putting his hands up in confusion.

“Listen, I just got concerned about how many times cyanide was mentioned and I figured I should get some witnesses. I know about as much as all of you.” Janus said, hoping to distract Roman from maiming his brother.

“Hold on hold on, cyanide? What the hell is going on here?” Virgil demanded, dropping his cookie butter and standing up quickly.

“I’d like to know that too.” Janus said calmly, very aware of how panicked Logan was getting. He extended his arms to catch Logan if he ran. Virgil seemed to have gotten the hint and placed himself next to Janus, walling off half the hallway.

“Logan asked for cyanide but I thought he’d use it to kill Roman so I gave him ketamine instead and told Jan to watch him but as soon as I gave it to Logan he downed the thing.” Remus explained, not pausing to take a breath. Logan didn’t look too panicked but Deceit and Virgil could see he was eyeing for an escape. Virgil looked down to see a small, empty blue bottle. He picked it up and froze at the label.

“Ya right! Logan what really happened?” Roman asked, not believing a word Remus was saying. Logan didn’t respond. “Logan?”

Logan suddenly took off running. Virgil and Janus were prepared for this, but Patton and Roman were not. Logan ducked between the two sides, dashing down the hall. The others hesitated, but Remus started after Logan the second he took off running.

Logan was quick but Remus was quicker. He caught up to Logan quickly, wrapping his arms around the logical side's waist, stopping Logan in his tracks. Logan flailed and tried to slip away but Remus’s grip was like iron and he held on tightly.

“Logan!” Patton screeched, running over to Remus and the struggling Logan. “Logan, please calm down! It’s ok, just tell us what happened!” Patton begged, having no idea what was happening.

Roman however wasn’t as unaware, realizing Remus was telling the truth as soon as Virgil handed the bottle to him. A horrified look crossed over his face.

Finally, Logan stopped struggling. He went limp in Remus’s grasp, refusing to look up despite Logan’s plea’s. The other sides rushed to the scene, all aware of the seriousness of the situation.

“Perhaps we  _ shouldn’t  _ take this to the living room, the hallway  _ isn’t  _ too cramped for this.” Janus offered, fully aware that nothing productive would come from standing in the hall and having a mental breakdown.

Remus didn’t let Logan down as they all walked to the living room, holding him close to his chest. Logan wouldn’t be able to escape, but he wasn’t trying, only sitting limply in Remus’s arms. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before Patton spoke up.

“How about we hear the story before we continue? I’m still not sure what's going on.” Patton asked nervously. That wasn’t strictly true, he was pretty certain he knew what was going on, but he was hoping he was wrong.

“Nothing happened.” Logan spat, sounding angry. He never sounded angry. “I needed something for an experiment, and I went to Remus. There was a misunderstanding.”

“Nu-uh! Logi here asked for cyanide, I thought he was going to poison Roman cause he wasn’t asking Roman for it, which is fair. Sometimes you’re really annoying Ro, but whatever. I didn’t want Ro to die so I gave him Ketamine instead. Then I called Dee-Dee to go watch Logan when I gave him the poison, but when I gave it to him Logan just downed the poison in front of me!” Remus blurted out, holding Logan even closer to his chest.

“I would like to also point out that I had no idea any of this was going on at the time.” Janus added, ignoring the horrified faces of the other sides.

“That's a lie, that’s not what happened.” Logan tried to defend himself, as he started trying to slip out of Remus’s grip.

“Remus isn’t lying.” Janus said quickly as the light sides looked at him for confirmation.

“Logan, kiddo…” Patton started, and Logan had enough. He kicked Remus and started to flail, trying to wiggle out of Remus’s grasp. It took him by surprise, and Logan managed to slip between his arms.

He wasn’t anticipating Remus’s tentacles. He knew the creative side had them, but had never actually seen them before. It was easy to forget they even existed, until they were wrapped around his waist and slamming him into the floor, knocking the wind out of him.

Logan didn’t even realize what was going on at first. He was standing up, prepared to run, then he was on the floor and couldn't breath. He gasped for air, clawing at tentacles as black spots started to cross over his vision.

“He can’t breathe! Remus, he can’t breath!” A voice yelled, but Logan couldn’t tell who. The voice sounded like it was under water, as his vision started to blur. Suddenly the tentacles loosened and Logan let out a gasp, air filling his screaming lungs. He crawled out of the tentacle's grip but Roman was waiting, grabbing him from behind and shoving him against his chest before he could flee. Logan was too tired to fight, still panting and trying to breath.

“Easy, easy, breath. I got you Logan, just breath.” Roman couched quietly, holding Logan tightly but not too tightly. Logan practically fell over in his hands, exhausted from the whole ordeal. Roman picked him up gently, far more careful than his brother was. 

He set Logan down gently on the couch, in between himself and Remus. Logan almost immediately slouched over, all energy draining from his body.

“Kiddo… What were you thinking? Why did you want to…” Patton couldn’t bring himself to say the word, letting out a sob instead. Roman longed to comfort the fatherly side but didn't want to leave Logan’s side. Virgil wrapped the fatherly side in a hug, Letting him cry on his shoulder. Logan still didn’t look up.

“I didn’t think I was that important. I didn’t think you’d care.” Logan muttered, his voice flat and apathetic. That was quite worrying.

“Of course we’d care kiddo! We love you-” Patton was cut off by an angry his from Logan.

“Well you have a funny way of showing it!” He yelled in frustration, causing everyone to stare at him in shock. Suddenly he looked down, ashamed. “I’m sorry.” He whispered softly, curling up on himself. He looked so small and weak, and was shaking.

Patton had enough. He knew he messed up the other day, ignoring Logan when he spoke, skipping his dialogue. He planned to make it up to him, but Logan had been hiding. Patton thought he needed time and decided not to disturb him. He had no idea Logan was planning to do something this drastic.

He stormed over, sitting in front of Logan who flinched slightly at his sudden appearance. “Logan, you don’t have to look at me, but I want to know you’re listening, alright? What I’m going to say is very important and it’s something you need to hear.” Patton went quiet and waited till Logan nodded his head slightly.

“Logan, I’m sorry.” That got his attention. He poked his head up and stared at Patton wide-eyed.

“Pardon? I don’t understand.” He sounded so confused and quiet, it was heartbreaking. “That-That doesn’t make sense. W-Why would you be apologizing? Why would anyone apologize to me?”

“Logan…” Virgil started, but Logan wasn’t done.

“I messed up! I-I got angry! I was upset! I shouldn’t be like this! I shouldn’t be so-so-so-” Tears started to drip down his face and he brought a hand to his mouth to muffle his sobs. Remus wasn’t good at comforting people, but pulled Logan into a half hug anyway. Logan practically dove into his arms, apologizing through his sobs.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He bawled, holding onto Remus like he was going to be torn away any second. Remus didn’t dare let go, but mouthed a silent ‘help me’ to the other sides, having no idea what to say to help.

“Logan, if I may.” Janus said quietly, carefully approaching the sobbing side. “I’m still not sure what you are apologizing for, and I don’t believe anyone else is either.” The other sides all made sounds of confirmation before Janus continued. “You have every right to be upset, you have every right to be angry, you have every right to be emotional. You shouldn’t try to suppress your emotions.”

“I sh-shouldn’t have th-them. I sh-should be L-logic.” Logan cried into Remus’s shoulder, his words being muffled by the fabric.

“No kiddo no! You’re not just Logic, you’re Logan! We want Logan to be happy and healthy and safe! We want you safe kiddo! All of this trying to pretend your emotions don’t exist is hurting you.” Patton said softly, running his fingers through Logan’s hair.

“I’m sorry! I’m just so tired!” Logan cried out, not letting Remus go.

“Tired?” Remus asked confused, rubbing his back gently.

“I haven’t slept in a few days.” Logan admits quietly, and Remus freezes.

“Oh… Oh that’s not good. Do you want to have this conversation after you get some sleep? Patton asked. Logan didn’t respond, but did nod without looking up.

“I’ll take him to my room!” Remus blurted out before anyone else could speak. “I can keep an eye on him.” He said, while standing up and still holding Logan tightly against his chest. The logical sides grip tightened even more. Patton looked like he wanted to argue, perhaps concerned about how Remus’s room would effect Logan, but he closed his mouth when Remus shot him a look. 

Remus was the one who refused to give Logan poison. He’s the one who got Janus’s help, and he’s the one who caught Logan when he tried to run away. If anyone could keep his son safe it would be him.


End file.
